trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire-Ore
History Early History and the Trussian Revolution ''' Fire-ore is a long standing Fortress Planet of the Trussian Empire. It was taken during the 2nd month of the 94th age of the Trussian Revolution. When Fire-Ore was taken it was a critical victory to the Trussians at the time and helped them for their future military victories and independence. After the Trussian Revolution it was quickly colonized and garrisoned as a fortress planet. It would remain this way under the Trussian Empires new expansion era and polices. During its colonization it was also discovered several resources within the planet that would be useful for military use. So in addition to being a Military base Fire-Ore also has a large mining and refining industry for the Military use as well Civilian. It retains very strong and strategic position within the Trussian Empire. Do to its critical positioning withing the Middle Core and with acces to 15,350 Hyper Lanes, Fire-Ore can access the Trussian Galaxies Capitol Core and Outer core territoires within only minutes. Because of this Fire-Ore was a natural Military base that the Trussian Military could use for defense transporting troops, ships and for rapid deployment to its inner or outlying territories. '''Strategic Positioning Fire-Ore has retained an very interesting position within the Trussian Empire. Do to its position and location in the Middle Core it has represented a very valuable and strategic position for the Trussian Empires Military and Naval forces. Primarily because of its strategic positioning the Trussian Military can rapidly deploy its army, navy, and Air Force within in only minutes of its major territories and core systems. In addition, the Trussians can keep a large Garrison of troops on Fire-Ore as well as a huge fleet of ships permanently stationed their and enough ship yards/space stations to dock thousands more. Expansion Era After victory and independece was won during the Revolution the Trussian Empire would enter an era of expansion. The purpose of the expansion was to expand Trussian Militaries strength as well as Knowledge and exploration for it defense and future. At this time during the 1st and 2nd age the Trussian controled what would be the Middel Core and Capitol. The Government though was higly interested in what laid beyond this so several vessels were commisioned by the government for military exploration and colonization. At the for-front of this was the Trussian Capitol City, and from there is would be Fire-Ore. Do to Fire-Ore already had Ship Port and a large supply and military base the ships would jump from the Trusian Capitol to Fire-Ore and from Fire-Ore to is designated destination into the unkown. Becasue of Fire-Ore it had access to 35 Hyper-Lanes, this means that ships or even entire fleets could jump only once to every main corner of the known Trussian Galaxy. They could transport to their locationa and back only once and as these new territoires and regions were mapped this opened a large supply. comminucation network for resources and Military to be transported form place to place very quickly. As the Expansion Era went on Fire-Ore was one of the main locations for the military to deploy forces to its new colonies as well as a main port for trade. Elementary Wars: 6th-10th age Military losses: '''30 Million troops. During the Dawn of the 6th age also dawned the beginning of the Elementaary Wars. This conflict which spanned various eras and numerous conflicts spanned over 4,000 years. It was one of the worst wars in Trussian History the T.I.A had great voctories but yet also costly losses. By the end of the Elementary Wars in the 10th age teh Trussian Empire almost collapsed. Though do to a number of situations the tides turned in Trussias favor and they were able to rebuild quite quickly. During this time Fire-Ore was rearmed and various building projects were established to reinforce its fortifications and bases. Fire-Ore beccame a large port for troops and ships once again, but what changed it during this War was that with the building projects several factories and ship yards were built. This made is easier to re-supply ships and repair ships for the war effort. '''The War Era: 12th-18th age During the War Era the Trussian Empire was facing major Wars and Conflicts after another. At times their were brief periods of peace but there were always constant attacks and they were always on the constant offensive. Do to this the World of Fire-Ore became ever more valuable do to its postioning. From where it stands troops and ships could be deployed on a constant rate thanks to its position. The 600 Year War 10th-16th age Military Losses: 140 million. The 600Years war was long and hard as it even stretched into the 3rd century of the 700 years war. This conflict was fought over territory and ecomomic, military and political dominance. The war was long and hard but sorly won by the TRussian as they gained even more foot holds for their nation and their culture ideoolgies while the enemies fled back into their own realm. Fire-Ore during this time would once again manufacture and supply Trussias vast fleets and troops. Thanks to Fire-Ores vast navy reserves and its bases the Navy dominated during the War. The 700 Year War: 12th-18th Age Military Losses: 98 Bilion. One of the worst Wars in Trussian history the 700 Year War would engulf trussia in 7 centuries of absolute hell. The Trussian Military would flood all over its galaxy and spread its forces and defeat its enemies. Fire-Ore at this time was at his height and so much War material and troops were moving at such a rate and so much produtiction was happening that Fire-Ore was by far one of the most vital forces in the war. The Era of long lasting Peace: 18th age-Current Timeline As the Era of Long Lasting Peace engulfed the Trussian Empire the world of Fire-Ore would still commense shipping and transportation for the military as well as being a fortress planet for the Empire. Imperial Rampage: Last Decade of the 20th age. During the eve of the Trussian 20th age, a situation known as the Imperial Rampage would take place. An organization known as the Imperial Pups would come to power and swear death and suffering to the Starfleet Pups on their home of Corlan. Do to Corlan lied in the Unknown Regions of Trussia beyond the Outer Core systems the Imperial Pups had a huge open area to attack them with little to know fight back. During the first months the Imperial Pups and Starfleet Pups went at it one battle after another. The Imperial Pups were winning a majority but then they turned their focus on the Trussians and their Territory. During the first wave of attacks the T.R.A and the Trussian United Navy were in retreat from the Imperial Pups attacks. Some 130 Outer Core Worlds were under siege but their defenses held and they were able to push them back. The Trussian Navy in this response only could attack them with hit and run tactics do to locating them was extremely difficult. With the minimal damge caused to them and their fleets the Imperial Pups became more daring and soon started to invade and take Planets. Though this is where they made the first bad decision, the Imperial Pups then targeted from the Outer core to the Middel Core. Their first and only Invasion in this region would be that of Fire-Ore. They needed it becasue it was in the middle of several Hyper Lanes in witch they could spread out even further. Though once they got to the planet of Fire-Ore they the ran into a large garison fleet of Trussian Navy was waiting. Thousands of Trussian Vessels engaged while millions more came out of hyper jump engaged and defeated them at the Battle of Fire-Ore. As the Imperial Pups retreated the Trussain Navy followed and engaged at every point turning the tide on them during 143 battles over the worlds they claimed. The Imperial Pups were then defeated at the battle of Kong in the Outter core where their loses were so bad they had no choice, but to regroup else where. Currently their current location is unknown but the Trussians are ready to fight them if they ever come back. In the aftermath the Trussians Senate signed the 21st Age Expansion Act which ordered for futher exploration and military conquest of the unkown regions. In addition under this Act all territory in the region minus the C.I.M and Corlan is in claim of the Trussian United Union and only their forces can explore and expand within the region. In addition the Confederacy of Independent Moons and the the Starfleet Pups will give up and have no claims to any territory within theie designeted borders. This with further discussions has made the senate moved to vote in the Desolation act. Which if this act is voted and passed the Trussian Empire would make it official that all bounty hunting and private armies not in service to the Empire will be outlawed and illegal. As well as the Disarmerment of such individuals and organizations of all weapons, ships, equipment, and bases. Corpus Crises: 20th-21st Age During the end of the 20th age and the dawning of the 21st age the most powerful Terroist organizations of earth would unite forming Corpus. Such as Reapers Brigade and the dreaded and hated Trussian Anarchist Society lead by the traiter Rutherford. From this organizaing they would unite as one army, one faction, and one entity of fear that would spread suffering, death and hatred to all who come into its path. In just days they took over earth and the inner section of the milky way solar system. As earth fell soon did Trussias colony of Sea Side as well as the Trussian T.I.C agents evacuated as many as they could. Soon a faction rose from the remnants known as defiance, they consisted of R.O.P.E and many soldiers of ''Fallen Earth. They would rage a war of absolute God sent power to liberate them and their kind. ''On the other end of the Milky way the Trussians captured Jupiter and the Jovian planets, they garrisoned and fortified their positions heavily while Corpus sent up defesne shields as barriers. This has created a cold war of tention and only the future will tell what will happen but Trussia will fight if they must alongside their allies of the S.G.S. Fire-Ore has taken one of the most tactical positions in this conflict. Do to its status as a suply depoy and fortress planet Fire-Oreh has moved in billions of troops and trillions of tons of cargo is coming and going througout all of Trussias military bases and fortifications. As well as during the month of July of the 21st age Both Powers of Corpus and the Trussian EMpire ended all hostilites. First from the Battle of the Purge where Trussia lost over 37,000 ships and 30 million sailors. While during a later battle Corpus lost about the same amount thansk to the Super weapon equipped on the Trussian TSS Barge Location and Appearance Location Fire-Ore is located exactly in the North of the Trussian Galaxy at the Middle Core of the Galaxies Galactic Spiral buldge. It is located in the Macro Solar system within this regions as Fire-Ore orbits two suns. The two suns Fire-Ore Orbits are a Blue super giant and a Red dwarf. Both Starts give light and energy to the planet as well as a effect on its appearance. In addition Fire-Ore is also in orbit with 39 other Gas giants around their suns that are about the size of Jupiter. These multiple worlds hold an important resource for Fire-Ore because of the hydrogen and helium they contain. From this and Fire-Ore being the life worl in this region they have a huge fuel and mining industry which is also critical to their location and their planets Garrion forces. As well as their are over 15,350 protected Hyper lanes, just in this area alone. This means ships can travel throughout every corner of the Trussian Galaxy as this makes it valuble becase with this tranportation network trade is efficient and Trussian can deploy its forces in a heartbeat. Also do to a another fact that most other worlds only have access to no more then one hundred Hyper lanes except for the Trussian Capitol Planet which has 10,000 but that is all the government will say about it. Appearance ''' Fire-Ore has an orange atmoshere with various white cloud cover its surface. It also has 35 Moons native to its orbit and 500 manufacture space stations that aide iin its defense and its various industries. Capitol City and Government '''Capitol The capitol city of Fire-Ore is ''Corporate, ''this is the largest city with its population at over 1,500,000 billion. It is located within the northern Mountain region at the the very tip of the planet. It is a large city with a sprawling landscape and various districts and tall buildings. Its tall towers are home to the worlds various businesses and its Center Citadel is home to Fire-Ores Military headquarters. Government The Government of Fire-Ore is controled by the Military Tribunal. It is the governing power over the planet and its military garrison. It is composed of the Headmaster who is the appointed govenor and will rule Fire-Ore for up to 6-10 years, He is head of the planets Military Forces and the Executive. The second head is the Quartermaster who will be in position of the legislature and the Judicial, they will retain this power for up to 7 years or so. He is basically the mayor that overlooks the planets law and order. The third of the Tribunal is the Senator who is the represenative to the Trussian Senate. He holds all rrepresentation power over Fire-Ore as well as they must be a native citizen in order to have such a high ranking position. Political Standing In total Fire-Ore has one of the highest political standings within the Trussian Empire. It maintains a close relationship with the Trussian Grand Capitol as well as loyalty since in return it recieves many incentives. Industry and Resources Industry: ''' About 90% of all Fire-Ores industy revolves around the Trussian War Machine and its military might. Fire-Ores main industry consists of ship building, weapons manufacturing, and ore and gas refining. This is do to that Fire-Ore also serves as a supply depo and manufacturing hub for the armed forces as well. Overall the planet contains thousands of factories and refining facilities to harness and convert hydrogen and helium in a usable fuel supplies for the trussian navy ships. As well as on the planets surface and the space station above also hold dozens of ship yards used for to construct, supply, and repair Trussian ships for the navy and all sorts. As well as there is also a minor industry of agriculture and live stock faring used to feed and supply the population with various home goods. The Block and Fire-Ore Military Bases Fire-Ores main Military Headquarters is located in the City Circle of the Capitol CIty of Corporate It is a large cement block building that also serves as the capitol building for the Military Tribunals regime and the Military command for the planets. The Capitol building within the City Circle is nicknamed the Block. Due to its shape in addition it is bear cement. In the front to the Block is a large memorial park dedicated to the brave Trussian Soilders and those who have fallen in combat. It was built during the 2nd age during fortifications of the planet. Beyond it is the central avenue for the Capitol cities main avenue where care drive or soldiers will march on parade. The military bases on the planet are all underground along with main training, storage, and medic facilities. Alonf with the planet itself is one large base fully armed and heavily garisoned. Police Forces '''Overviewthumb|360px|link=File:Flag-designer_appspot_Fire_Ore_Security_Forces.svg The F.S.F or better known as the Fire-Ore Security Forces was the primary law enforcement agency for the planets defense and to enforce law and order. The F.S.F was founded during the early colonization of Fire-Ore and later pledged alligence to the T.S.F (Trussian Security Force) even though both operate quite independently from each other. The F.S.F was one of the main line of defence for the planet and its people. Roles The F.S.F's primary roles would include local and plantary law enforcement of all of Fire-Ore and in ajoinning moon districts. In addition the F.S.F also act as customs offcials and conduct criminal investigations such as in the line of murder and treason. Uniform The uniform of the F.S.F is a variation of the modern designs under the Trussian Security Force. They F.S.F Officers wear black armor with red side stripping and a gold star on their chest plate. They also have a full helmet protecting their enitre head as well as the helmets are equipped with special targeting systems and optics. In addition their helmets also can filter out toxins abd posions do to they are authorized to use posion gases and grenades. Weapons The Fire-Ore Security Forces use and can be seen with the Militaires Traditional Ak-47. Unlike the rest and most of the Police forces across Trussia who changed to the 5.56 FN2000, the F.S.F decided to keep using their Ak-47's. This is becasue that they had so many on hand that why change over as well as they also prefer the larger 7.62 compared to the smaller hitting 5.56. In addition the F.S.F are extremely skiled in use if the AK. Their enitre training and handling revolves around the wepons itself. In addition the F.S.F also equip the officers with a 10 round 9mm Walther PPK as a standard issue sidearm. It gives them great power for close quarters that is lighter then the typical colt 45 but it does get rounds of five time faster then post enemy pistols. Other weapons the F.S.F utilize are the Light Whip, electro gloves and staffs for riot control. As well as Electric batons and riot shields which will be the usual weapons carried by them in most areas and situations. Authorized methods Brute Force Declaring and carring out Marshal Law Using posion or nerve gas. Grenades for a variety of situations Ability to gain enterance of a suspected criminal Ability to execute Felons on sight. Ability to use torture if needed. Able to Whip those plotting against the planentary rule. Fortifications and Planetary Defenses Overview Fire-Ore is bay far one of the most heavily fortified Planets within Trussia. Planetary Armaments Fire-Ore has over 150,498,000 Gun Turrents on its surface alone. They can range and fire beyonf the planets atmospere thanks to its targeting computers. This is about 65% of all armaments on Fire-Ores Surface Alone. About 90% of these armaments are unde ground and can be up in surface within seconds and taking down targets within 90 seconds of targeting.. They are modified TC-45 Blasters equipped for larger barrels and ammunition. They can fire at a mile of 6.5 Nitro Miles and can also fire a range of ammunition. As well as another 10% of the plantary armaments are a range of missiles and WMD bases at various stratecit locations. In total the entire planet is very dangerous to land on as well as all turrets and Silos are hidden underground so not to destroy the planets natural beauty. Battle Stations Beyond Fire-Ores Surface is its moons and various battle stations. At any given time Fire-Ore will have 200-500 orbiting it all of differant siza and functions, but also act as another defense barrier. All Stations are equipped with thousands of Cannons, missiles, and Shields. As well as being vary formidable these fortresses are just another gap in a long barrier. Garrison Fleet ' '''As part of its defense system Fire-Ore also has a garrison fleet consisting of 40,000 ships. The entire fleet is comprised of Trussian Peacekeeping Class Medium cruisers. They are docked on the plantary surface as well as in and around the Ring as well as the planets moons. The are armed with 10,000 Medium and long range TC-45 Laser Cannons, 125 front and side torpedo tubes, and 120 Missile Turrents. As well as it can carry and deply 40 fighters, 10 bombers and 15 Gunships. Planetary Terrain Fire-Ores Surface is made up of of one super continent connected from the North and South. It has two oceans to the north and south of the main continent. The Super main continent known as Ore has mountains, lakes, and pine forests over 55% of its surface. The other 45% is of City and urban sprawl as well as where most of Fire-Ores 7.5 Billion live. The north and west of the planets have two large Oceans known as the West and East oceans, They hold a variety of sea life and where the Military mines the valuble Fire-Ore from the planets under grouns hence Fire-Ores name from a durable and valuble material needed for various manuacturing. The sky of Fire-Ore is blue ad has many clouds while on the other side of the atmosphere looks completly orange. This is due to the planets position in its solar system along with its natural mineral and reaction to the sun. '''Regions' Fire-Ores main planet is split into three regions consisting the North, Middle, and the Southern region. The Northern region holds he Capitol and a majority of the Planets Military Garrisons. The Middle Region holds most of the main Cities and population while the south has most of the industry. Districts In addition to the planets 3 main regions the sky above is home to 535 Military Districts consisting of 35 Moons home to Military bases and manufacting in addition to 500 space stations orbitin all around Fore-Ore. These stationa range in size to small hospitols the size of Earths moon to large supply depos and combat command stations the size of Earth that hold wepons defense systems and aircraft.. They also can hold billions of troops that are moving from core to core as well as much the garrison forces reside here as well. The Ring The Ring is a large space station constructed around the 15th age during the hieght of the 700-Years War. It is a station the surrounds the entire planet of Fire-Ore giving its name the Ring. It houses Fire-Ores main docks and ship Yards. From here Fire-Ore can construct up to 140,000 ships at a time as well as house up to 34,500,000 not even counting the surrounding space stations. The Ring itseld is also crucial the Fire-Ores defesne becasue is house a planetary shield the will cover the enitre planet with the Space Stations will provide defensive cover fire from any aproaching threat. The Ices Worlds Within the Solar systems of Fire-Ore the planets is surrounded by 14 outer worlds the size of Jupiter. In addition to that Fore-Ore in its own size is as large as Neptune. The surrounding Planets themselves have clear atmospheres and oxygen but their surfaces are completely covered with ice and constant storms. This in itself has given the Forces on Fire-Ore anther advantage because beacasue in the history that Fire-Ore has been attacked enemy forces have attempted to invade these planets or have been lured into the planets gravitational pull. This entail has dragged the various enemies down and to their death because of the lack on info Trussian Keeps on these planets. As well as that many of these planets also have various grave yards of ships and bodies do to the forces that were able to land would freeze within hours or the Fire-Ore Security Forces equipped with the proper gear, weapons, and knowledge of the planets terrain made it easy for them time and time again the fight any enemies coming their way on the icy worlds Soldrana Within the Fire-Ore Solar System there are 14 worlds, but once their was 15 planets in total. This is becasue Soldrana, the second planet from Fie-Ores Sun was once a lush and tropic world but after several deadly natural disasters and Planet-Quakes Soldrana Center Core collapsed and the planets surface exploded and seperated. At distance is looks very large but up close the planet itself has actually cracked and split apart. It is only with such its size that the planets remains stabilized but yet its surface is uninhabitable. From its position and the way of its destruction Soldrana showed very strange reactions, such as from its drastic cooling from volcanic eruptions it formed various asteroid fields and huge clowd in and around the planet irself. This from other eruptions and its size began to effect the following planets from Soldranas asteroids hitting the other 13 planets to it blocking out the sun to the outlying systems. Fire-Ore though has never been effected of damaged like the others but the outlying planets from Soldranas effects started forming clouds and from that Ice and Snow Storms. In addition Soldrana was declared closed of for any and every reason, its conditions proved to harsh and dangerous for anyone to to face. So the Fore-Ore Garrion Forces set up scanners that will detect any ship of any size coming within its range. Outlying Planets. 3rd planet from Fire-Ore: Jar-Ket 4th Planet from Fire-Ore: Jark-en 5th Planet from Fire-Ore: Tarkara 6th Planet from Fire-Ore: Turk 7th Planet from Fire-Ore: Tark-eth 8th Planet from Fire-Ore: Nurk 9th planet from Fire-Ore. Car-thurna 10th Planet from Fire-Ore: Turna 11th Planet from Fire-Ore: Curtrum 12th from Planet Fire-Ore: Ar-kana 13th Planet from Fire-Ore: Kurna: Temps reach as low as -967 below zero, and yet there are living creaturs one this planet. Each Planet has Oxygen but their Temp and surfaces are -234 below zero from Jarket to -967 from Kurna. Plants and Wilde Life: As strange as it might be their are wild life on the planets but no plant life because of the planets locations. From what Scientist have discovered there are Ape Like Creatures that adapted to the new conditions and can survive the planets harsh and cold conditions of which they live on. Each species of Snow Ape are named for their respected planets and are also classed in the temps they can survive in. Though when comparing them all physically there is not much else to say. Each species is the same color, violent, and carvinorous. From what further studied proved the snow apes from their own actions and communities then hunt on each other. This is how and the only way they get their food and ability to survive. It goes for every planet from the first to the last though how and where the Snow Apes came from is still unknown. Outposts. Each planet contains a small outpost and garrison force that defend the position and conduct research operations. District 22: The Grain Worlds The Grain Worlds were some 2,250 planets in a neighboring solar system, that were by far one of the most important solar systems in Trussia. These Planets were set within District 22 of a series of solar systems that were demilitarized, each planet specializes in only Grain production and harvesting. They can feed nearly 3/4's of the entire Trussian Galaxy alone because they harvest such valuable resources for the most basic of reasons. The Trussian and Fire-Ore Governments demilitarized District 22 during the 6th age to keep populations unarmed and other unneeded attention away from the planets. So from this the Grain worlds have developed one of the most peaceful societies.